


Бей или беги

by aarizona



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Бей или беги

Бей и беги.

Есть две реакции на опасность: спрятаться или дать отпор.

Ей в этой новой жизни досталось второе.

Тень мелькнула на обратной стороне век, на секунду закрыла полуденное яркое солнце, и Верс отреагировала мгновенно: выбросила вперед руку, блокируя удар, пнула противника и потянула нож из внутреннего кармана.

И ей даже удалось приставить нож к шее этого мудака.

— Хэй, Верс! Я пришел с пивом, а ты на меня с ножом!

— Хочешь сказать, что ты без ножа, красавчик?

Дин Винчестер, лучший охотник Штатов, ухмыльнулся и сел рядом с Верс, так же, как и она, греясь на солнышке. И, умница, подтащил ближе сумку с пивом.

— Угощайся, охотница.

— О, я уже охотница? А как же вчерашний спарринг? Ты так гордился тем, что уложил меня на лопатки, ах!

— Уложил я — уложит и оборотень. Но ты явно лучше Чарли в бою.

Верс поправила перчатки с обрезанными пальцами: опять болели костяшки. Холодное пиво немного отвлекло, но... Хотелось закончить удар. Повалить Дина на землю и кулаком, со всего размаху, выбить ему зубы и размозжить череп.

— Это та рыженькая, которую ты сестренкой называешь?

— Угу... Эй, нет, нет, не смей!

— Угу. Конечно, Дин. Разумеется.

Они допили пиво и пошли к бункеру.

Сидеть посреди поля, смотреть на небо и греться под весенним солнцем было замечательно, было одним из лучших моментов новой жизни, но сидеть без дела пока ее мозг пытается собрать воедино картину прошлого и настоящего — Верс опять неосознанно потерла кулак — она не собиралась.

Чарли стояла над компьютером с паяльником наперевес. И Дин прав, реакция у нее не охотничья.

Верс подошла тихо, сделав знак Дину, чтоб заткнулся, остановилась сзади и, шумно вдохнув, положила руки ей на талию. Чарли вздрогнула, но не упала в крепкой хватке.

— Привет, напарница.

Верс усмехнулась, отпуская Чарли, и пошла вниз.

— Эй, сцуко!

— Уже люблю тебя, сестренка.

Да, с такой напарницей будет очень приятно ехать на мотоцикле туда, где опять появилось что-то сверхъестественное.

Но перед этим они, конечно, поужинали. Книжные черви закопались в ноутбуки, Дин читал что-то рейтинговое... О, Верс в первую неделю, когда амнезия оставила ее совсем без социальных навыков, утащила полистать эту прекрасную литературу. Рыжие — это замечательно, но брюнетки ей, оказыватся, нравятся намного больше.

Эта новая жизнь, наверняка неожиданная, жизнь, где в воронке от взрыва ее нашли охотники и не оставили в больнице, а забрали себе — так и не признались, зачем, кстати... Эта новая жизнь была кстати своей простотой и предсказуемостью: бей сильнее, беги быстрее. Верс по привыке щелкнула пальцами, рассматривая свой кулак. И кое-что неожиданное тоже было. Этой своей силой она знатно попортила подвал бункера, пока не научилась нормально управлять ею.

Пару демонов даже убила.

Верс маялась той ночью, после случайного убийства демона, тем, что она убила. Но моральные устои охотников стояли на том, что нелюдей убивать можно.

Правда, Верс сама начала считать себя нелюдем, когда увидела собственную зеленую кровь.

Но местный ангел сказал, что она вполне человек. Просто, как сказать, несколько проапгрейженная версия. Местный ангел — не более логичная вещь, чем случайно попавшиеся демоны — это ощущалось даже с амнезией.

Верс вынырнула из размышлений на очередной нудной фразе Сэма, младшего Винчестера:

— Этот комитет существенно обеспокоен отсутствием равенства женщин де-юре и де-факто в матримониальных и семейных...

— Паралегал хренов, скажи нормально!

Верс, похоже, сказала именно то, что хотел ляпнуть Дин. Во всяком случае, он отсалютовал ей банкой пива.

— Паралегал?

— Хренов?

— Ну учился я на юриста, и что?

— А у меня амнезия. Что это хоть за слово было?

Оказалось, что Сэм давал вводную на небольшой ведьминский ковен в заштатном городишке, который решил прийти к власти именно сейчас. Что ж, задание как задание.

— И с кем там драться? С женщинами?

— Верс. Поверь опыту: неприятности сами вас найдут.

— Язвишь, Сэм. Чарли, Дин — до завтра.

Верс подмигнула Чарли, уходя к себе. Чарли широко улыбнулась и кивнула. Все складывалось хорошо.

Ночью, правда, Верс проснулась от оглушающего грохота, от звука, с которым включаются сопла самолета, от кошмара, в котором опять кровоточили уши и кулаки. Выпила кофе, полистала новости на планшете, долго рассматривала картинки голубого неба. Глянула на часы: пора выезжать.

Сэм был прав: неприятности нашли их сами.

Но Верс не печалилась, потому что она защитила Чарли от нескольких отвратительных ударов и падений на спину, а Чарли... Чарли, в целом, тоже была хорошим охотником.

Бей и беги. Лучше — с напарником.


End file.
